


Lo que se sabe de los brujos

by Hibiscussyriacus



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Based in the book, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, The Last Wish (The Witcher)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscussyriacus/pseuds/Hibiscussyriacus
Summary: Basado en el cuento "El confin del mundo"; Jaskier ha descubierto un montón de nueva e interesante información sobre los brujos que le parece un pecado no plasmar en una canción.Como es de esperarse, Geralt no esta de acuerdo.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 13





	Lo que se sabe de los brujos

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de un rato he decidido aventurarme a leer los libros sobre Geralt de Rivia. La siguiente no es una gran historia pero me ha parecido graciosos algunos hechos que se relatan en el libro y he querido escribir algo al respecto.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

> _“Brujeador ─murmuró la vieja─ Por algunos nombrados brujos. Llamarlo es harto peligroso, aunque necesario, pues si contra las monstruosidades y las plagas nada más puede, el brujeador puede. Guardarse es, sin embargo, preciso…_   
>    
>  _─Basta ─murmuró Geralt─ Basta, abuela. Gracias._   
>    
>  _─No, no ─protestó Jaskier con una sonrisa malvada─ ¿Cómo sigue? ¡Pero qué interesante es este libro! Hablad, abuela, hablad._   
>    
>  _─Eeeh…Guardarse es, sin embargo preciso, de tentarlo y tocarlo al brujeador, porque ello puede ser causa de ensarnecerse. Y hay que las mozas esconder, que el brujeador lujurioso es, más allá de toda medida…”_   
>    
> 

_El confin del mundo  
  
  
_

─¡Cuidad a las mozas, esconded a las doncellas vírgenes pues la lujuria del brujo de Rivia enorme es!  
  
Jaskier ya llevaba medio camino tratando de componer alguna canción apropiada en vista de la nueva información que poseía de los brujos y que tan gentilmente la anciana les había proporcionado de aquel viejo libro al cual Jaskier quería echarle mano, aprovechando su notable conocimiento sobre las lenguas antiguas pero, desde que Geralt se había enterado de sus intenciones de componer un épico romance que sacara a la luz el saber antiguo sobre los brujos, se había negado a prestarle el libro, el cual ahora colgaba de Roach con el resto de su equipaje.  
  
Probablemente lo que había asegurado que el brujo no le prestara el libro, era el lenguaje picante que pretendía establecer en su romance. Y es que pese a que las canciones de brujos batiéndose a duelo con todo tipo de criaturas siempre les dejaba una buena cantidad de monedas, cuando el público ya estaba bastante ebrio disfrutaban mejor de algunas canciones picantes.  
  
Y Geralt, a sus ojos y sin importarlo que se dijera de los brujos, era material de las más obscenas fantasías.  
  
─¡Valeroso guerrero, un campeón para el pueblo, que sacia sus calores en el suave pecho…! No, no, en el… ¿Enorme? No, tampoco.  
  
Como iba a pie, no tenía otra opción de componer mentalmente, no es que no fuera capaz de ello, pero era una tarde calurosa y ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en el camino, se le antojaba el día para tumbarse bajo un árbol y buscar los mejores acordes para su canción.  
  
─¿Qué dices, Geralt?¿Te está gustando? Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que encontraría más inspiración si me prestaras el libro…  
  
─No ─respondió el brujo de inmediato, siempre mirando al frente, ceñudo y fastidiado de que Jaskier llevara horas intentando escribir una canción sobre su vida sexual.  
  


─Te prometo que sólo echaré un pequeño vistazo y de paso podemos sentarnos a tomar un pequeño bocadillo, no sé como anden los brujos en el asunto de la alimentación, pero los bardos acostumbramos comer tres veces al día, siempre acompañado de una buena dosis de vino o cerveza, aunque en eso si nos parecemos bastante.  
  
No hubo respuesta, más que el relinchido de Roach.  
  
─Tú si me entiendes ¿Verdad, bonita? Tal vez entre los dos podamos convencer a Geralt de sentarnos un rato, apuesto a que no es sencillo cargar todo el día con un brujo malhumorado ─y ahí estaba el gruñido de Geralt─ ¡Que inconsciencia la mía! he olvidado por completo incluir los viriles gruñidos del brujo que hacen que todas las doncellas terminen empa…  
  
─Basta.  
  
─¿De qué, querido Geralt?  
  
─Esta canción, es ridícula.  
  
Geralt tiró suavemente de las riendas, Roach se detuvo y bajó elegantemente de su montura, Jaskier estaba delante suyo con una sonrisa mustia, abrazando su nuevo laúd como si fuera una delicada criatura.  
  
─La gente adora saber tus aventuras.  
  
─Dudo que ese gusto se extienda a las que suceden en la cama.  
  
Geralt tiró de Roach y salió del camino, no muy lejos había algunos árboles donde podían descansar su rato, Jaskier le siguió contento de haberse salido con la suya.  
  
─Te menos precias, amigo mío, la gente del pueblo estaría encantada de oír tus aventuras con tu _tercera_ espada. Se que te dejas llevar con facilidad por esos comentarios malintencionados de la gente con poco juicio, no lo dices en voz alta pero te entristece cuando recibes un comentario desagradable o la gente se aleja de ti, puede que no te conozca desde hace mucho pero mi entendimiento hacia tu persona es basto, como un libro que hubiera leído una y otra vez.  
  
─Aún así compones una canción que te he dicho que no deseo.  
  
─¡Enaltezco tu hombría!  
  
Se sentaron bajo la sombra de una higuera, sobre un montón de tréboles en flor que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, Jaskier sacó lo que les quedaba de alimento: media bota de vino, un pedazo de pan y carne en salazón, completarían la comida con algunos higos que Geralt cortó para ambos.  
  
─¿También dirás que tocarme causa sarna? ─Geralt había comido poco, dejando mayor porción para Jaskier, quien entre bocado y bocado encontraba la forma de seguir componiendo, ya había usado todos los adjetivos posibles para describir su pene cuando decidió interrumpirlo, quizá por su salud mental.  
  
─¡Que va! Eso no es más que una vil mentira, yo te he tocado un montón de veces y nada, mira mira ─Jaskier dejó el laúd de lado, se arrastró un poco y alcanzó a tocar la mano de Geralt─ completamente sano, ni un poquito de comezón ─la mano del bardo comenzó a subir por su brazo─ ¡Y vaya que descubrimiento! Tu ropa tampoco tiene ningún efecto maligno, sólo para asegurarme veamos qué pasa si toco tu cuello y tu rostro. Nada en absoluto, aunque tocar tu cabello me causa cierto disgusto, en el siguiente pueblo haré que te corten las puntas, es demasiado bonito para que parezca algo que Roach mordisqueó. Y como ya vimos que nada pasa al tocar un brujo, no tiene sentido alguno hablar de ese horrible calumnia sobre la sarna, yo no soy ningún mentiroso.  
  
─Tus romances están llenos de mentiras.  
  
─Se llama adornar la verdad para ganas unas cuantas monedas más que alimenten nuestras barrigas.  
  
Para ese momento tenía a Jaskier de rodillas detrás suyo peinando con los dedos su cabello, quitando las ramitas y hojas que se le habían pegado durante el camino, sabía que si dejaba que Jaskier siguiera por ese camino acabaría durmiéndose.  
  
─¿Y qué hay de la lujuria?  
  
─¡Mi tema favorito!  
  
─La canción.  
  
─Claro, claro, eso tampoco es ninguna mentira y nadie ha tenido que contarme porque conozco en carne propia el hambre voraz del brujo de Rivia. El hambre voraz que te arranca la ropa y te arruina un jubón prácticamente nuevo, que te hace ver estrellas y que, cuando fue completamente saciada, te envuelve en sus brazos hasta el amanecer, que te despierta con una mirada enigmática que carga el peso de un montón de pesares y de un montón de misterios que me pregunto si tendré la oportunidad de descubrir.  
  
Geralt levantó la mirada y Jaskier se inclinó lo suficiente para besar sus labios.  
  
─¿Cantarás sobre eso?  
  
─No, eso es solo mío y del brujo, aunque si vuelve a romper un solo jubón mío, juro que no habrá lugar en el continente que no sepa que el brujo tiene piojos en su bonita cabellera.  
  
La sonrisa de Geralt fue tenue y breve pero fue suficiente para que Jaskier la notara.  
  
─El brujo tendrá que decir que su último compañero se los ha pegado.  
  
La indignación de Jaskier no alcanzó a llegar, no cuando el brujo le arrastró entre sus brazos y le arruinó su tan preciado jubón, otra vez.


End file.
